


Tinsel Mishaps

by alafaye



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinsel can, so easily, go very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 20 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'tinsel'.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Hikaru jumped when a square box landed on his stomach. He picked it up and raised an eyebrow. "Tinsel?"

Pavel grinned. "It's festive!"

Oh. That. Hikaru put aside his Pad and sat up. "And where are we going to put it? It's not like there's room for a tree if we could get one."

"I wasn't thinking of putting it on a tree," Pavel answered slowly.

Hikaru smirked. "Why don't you show me then?"

~~~

"Never, never again," Hikaru muttered in between scrubbing his tongue. "Worst idea ever."

Pavel, hovering in the door, hadn't looked up from the floor since they'd gotten back to their room. "I'm sorry. I just thought -- ."

Hikaru finished brushing, but he could still taste the medical cleaner in the back of his throat. He sighed and cupped Pavel's cheek. "We're both at fault. I didn't think twice when I gave you that blow job."

Pavel huffed. "But I'm the one who bought it! I should've known that it was an antique and was likely tainted with --."

Hikaru kissed him to shut him up. "Let's just forget it, okay? Now, before you interrupted me, I was looking up the planet we'll be taking our next leave on. There's a symphony that'll be playing classical pieces from Russia. Would you like me to buy some tickets?"

Pavel's face brightened slowly. "And you'll enjoy it?"

"If you enjoy it," Hikaru offered.

"Then, yes. Let's do that." Pavel sighed and leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Hikaru's shoulder. "You should always make our plans. You always think of the best things."

Hikaru laughed. "Tell you what. We'll both hope that when we're on leave, Kirk'll land himself in some mess and drag us into it, interrupting our date. Then the score will be even."

"You are awful and I hate you. Why would you even hope that?"

Hikaru smiled. "To make you feel better. That's all I want. To make you happy."

Pavel sighed and his arms came up around Hikaru's back. "I'm happy being with you."

"Then that's all we need. Let's go to bed, shall we? Forget all this and talk about what else we should look for when we're on leave."

"Yes, please."

They got ready for bed in comfortable silence. As Hikaru opened his arm so Pavel could fall asleep tucked up next to him, he said. "Merry Christmas by the way. It was nice."

Pavel chuckled. "It was nice for the most part, wasn't it? Merry Christmas, Hikaru."


End file.
